Zatharon
Zatharon is a Desert Elf Player Character in Oustomia. History Born in the city of Osirian during the centuries-long civil war that followed the death of Pharaoh Ptah, Zatharon saw from a young age exactly what the breakdown of order looked like. Though his parents were killed by looters taking advantage of the chaos, his grandfather was able to secret him away and hide the two of them with his magics. While his efforts protected them both, his grandfather wouldn't live to see the end of the civil war as age took him nearly a decade later. However, he was able to pass along something of an arcane education during their self-imposed exile. But his grandfather had not been an archmage, only a hedge wizard with little magic to his name and little to pass on. Even with magic of his own, Zatharon was no battle mage and had little inclination to involve himself in the civil war that had taken his family. With little else to do, he occupied his time with reading the few books that his grandfather had managed to save before their flight. When he finished them and his food started to run low, he used his magic to sneak into the war-torn Osirian to acquire more supplies and to check on the progress of the war. When the conflict finally ended decades later, the elf was a man grown, well into adulthood. With the new regime settling in, he quietly acquired a position among the re-established courts. In the nineteen years since, he has gained a reputation as a ruthless and thorough prosecutor and investigator, using his divination magic and wit to ferret out secrets. Recently, a series of mysterious letters had started to appear at his home, written in code. Though confusing at first and without context, Zatharon was eventually able to decipher them. His mysterious contact claimed that one of his ancestors, a mighty archmage whose name had been lost to time and strife, had made a deal with a powerful being, one that had proven profitable for the both of them. They believed that he had the same potential and were interested in forming a similar agreement. However, he would need to become more powerful than he was at the moment. Despite seeing the flattery for what it was, there was a not-insignificant part of him that yearned for power. He was an elf, a being that would outlive any human king. Even as young as he was, he had seen what happened when foolish humans were left without...supervision. If he had the power to impose his own order... Soon after, packages containing books and scrolls began to arrive, allowing him to advance past what his grandfather had been able to teach, sending him down a darker path... Appearance Like many elves, Zatharon is tall and thin with a wiry sort of musculature that favors flexibility over power. He is rather proud of his white hair, which he sees as a sign that his Teln ancestry is strong. As such, he keeps it long and well-groomed. Having grown accustomed to the official functions of the courts of Orisian, Zatharon is rarely seen dressed in anything other than his best clothes, which he keeps clean from dust and dirt with liberal applications of minor magics. Personality Pragmatic and cold, Zatharon is man of refined tastes, having grown accustomed to the comforts of high living. Despite that, he has adapted well to life on the road, though he obvious prefers the comfort of the chair in his study. He is hard-working, willing to work past pain and misfortune to get to what he desires. While not arrogant or rude, he does look down on humans and the other more "chaotic" races, which usually refers to any race that lives less than a century. With such short lives, he cannot fathom them building a society where order lasts beyond a single generation or three. Though he tolerates dwarves because of their highly lawful societies, he stills holds elves as superior. Though he primarily works as a barrister, he also makes a brisk trade as an information broker on the side. As a Diviner, information is his trade, and he is willing to buy, sell, or steal information when able. However, he is usually careful to avoid biting off more than he can chew and avoids spying on members of the aristocracy, knowing all too well what Archmage Val'nir Sulcos does to unwanted intruders. Friends Mysterious Contact: While not a friend per say, Zatharon is willing to think of them of an ally, at least for the moment. By now, he has pieced together that his contact has ties to the Nine Hells, whether it is as a mortal agent or as a devil themselves. However, he cannot bring himself to care beyond what power it can bring him. Enemies None yet. Aspirations Zatharon seeks to gain enough power to establish his own kingdom as an overlord. Category:Player Characters